Mom
by Banana Flavored Eskimo
Summary: Paul was a bit nervous. It has been awhile since he's seen his mother and now he was finally coming over with an imprint to boot. *oneshot*


**Mom**

**By:** Banana Flavored Eskimo

**Discalimer:** I own nothing

* * *

"You're sure that she won't mind?"

"Baby, you're my imprint. She'll be picking out wedding schemes before the end of dessert."

The witch flushed.

"I wish you would have at least let me change," she muttered under her breath as she fiddled self-consciously with the hem of her plain white t-shirt.

Of all the days to refuse to let Alice dress her, it had to be the day that Paul decided to show up at her school and proclaim that he wanted her to meet his mother.

Goodness!

"Relax baby," Paul chuckled, reaching over and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "My mom will love you."

Hermione took a deep breath. She supposed she would have to meet the woman sooner or later. This was her future mother-in-law.

The words sounded strange, even in her own head. It was still rather a lot to grasp. Paul was her soul mate. Paul was it for her. Although the thought felt incredibly right, it was also a bit overwhelming and now she was going to meet his mother?

Deep breaths Granger! You faced Voldermort! You're a bloody war heroine! You can do this!

Paul smirked at the emotions playing clearly across her face.

If anyone should be nervous, it should be him.

His mother wasn't exactly happy with him.

If he were honest, she was downright pissed.

The woman had kicked him out of her home for being such a player and stated that she would not allow any of his antics to go on under her roof.

So, at the tender age of eighteen, Paul had found himself a small flat. It wasn't much, but it was enough. Besides, ever since he started phasing, he spent most of his time either with the pack or at work and up until recently, _entertaining_.

Now, he was actually bringing a girl to his mother's home.

In all his years of playing the field, he had never brought a girl home to actually meet his mother. It was mostly straight to his old bedroom.

His mother had wished – oh how she had wished that he would settle down, but it hadn't happened.

She had been mortified upon hearing the gossip surrounding her son. She was even more embarrassed to learn that it was mostly truth.

Paul grimaced. Hermione was right. He was a man whore.

Was. _Was_ being the keyword.

He had Hermione now. There was no need to sleep around with her and if he were honest, he didn't want to.

Stealing a glance, a rakish grin spread across his features.

She was one hot fuck and she was all his.

"Paul? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The male shook his head, realizing that he had been practically leering at her for the past few minutes. She simply looked at him with one of those sexy brows of her raised.

Was it possible for brows to be sexy?

Uh, yea it was!

"Paul. Stop thinking with your downstairs head and focus. The last thing we need is for you to get excited in front of your mother. I want to make a good impression on her."

Ugh! There went his erection.

Why did she go and have to mention his mother?

Hermione smirked at his put-out expression. It was actually rather cute in a childish sort of manner. Leaning over in her seat, she gave him a light peck on his cheek.

She felt incredibly powerful to have such an effect over him. It was definitely a boost to her ego. "C'mon Lahote. Introduce me to you mother."

Paul sighed. One kiss and he was mush.

The guys were right.

He was so whipped.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Paul winced. Not the greeting he was expecting, but he supposed it was deserved. The last time he spoke to her, she had caught him making-out at the local coffee shop with the barista that was supposed to be preparing her chai tea late – not sticking her tongue down her son's throat.

She had been livid.

Paul still winced at the memory of her purse connecting with his head.

She had started carrying bricks around when he started phasing and would abuse him with her bag whenever she felt it necessary – which was often.

So, as he stared down at this imposing woman who had brought him into the world, he was suddenly reminded that she could also take him out.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there gaping at me like a fish?

He faltered under her stern glare. "Hey mom."

"Don't you 'hey mom' me young man! I realize that you're busy with pack issues and _antics_," she sneered the last word with distaste, "but would it kill you to come around or at least pick up a phone?"

Paul shifted.

The elder woman sighed, her entire body suddenly weary. "Why are you here Paul?"

Shit! Not good!

Had he really become that much of a jerk!? Well fuck.

"Ah mom. I'm sorry for being an ass."

He yelped as her purse connected with his upper arm.

Where in the fuck had that thing come from!?

"Don't you use such profanity! I raised you better than that Paul Oberon Lahote!"

Hermione blinked owlishly at the woman.

Paul's mother wasn't exactly what she had been expecting.

The witch had actually pictured someone similar to Mrs. Weasley, not this fierce woman who could probably bring the entire pack to their knees with a single glare.

Hermione grinned. She liked this woman.

"Who is this?"

Paul looked between Hermione and his mother, his mouth suddenly dry.

Hermione, seeing his dilemma, easily stepped towards the elder woman and smiled brightly. "Hello Mrs. Taft. My name is Hermione Granger."

The woman merely cocked her brow.

"Ah mom. She's my imprint."

That seemed to be the magic word, for as soon as Paul mentioned imprint, Hermione was immediately scooped up into the woman's arms and brought into the house.

"Imprint? How wonderful. Hermione did you say? Like in Shakespeare? I do so love the classics. I tried to get my Paul to read them, but he's only interested in dirty magazines and sports."

Paul flushed.

He hadn't read a dirty magazine since he was fifteen! After that, he had no need because he had the real thing.

Hermione laughed. "I gathered from Paul's middle name. My parents and I adore his works and spent many a day in the family room reading together."

If it were possible, the woman's smile seemed to widen. "Oh you're so sweet. No wonder you were matched with my boy."

Paul flinched.

Shit. Even his mom thought he was an ass.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Hermione frowned. Why was everyone so hard on Paul? Yes, he may not have been the best person in the past, but she knew that he was absolutely amazing once you're able to get underneath all of those layers of his.

"Paul is wonderful."

Paul's head shot up. He was what now?

The woman merely smiled knowingly. "You really are perfect for him."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Although he can be crude and downright rude at times, I know that my Paul is a good person. It just takes a special someone to bring it out. I'm only hard on him because I love him."

"Mom…"

"Don't look so surprised Paul. You'll always be my baby," the woman stated with a soft smile.

Paul merely grinned.

Hermione smiled. "He is pretty amazing."

Shit! His girl was just too good to be true.

His arms reached out to wrap them securely around her small form. "Gods you're perfect baby."

The witch sighed. "You're pretty brilliant yourself."

A sudden flash interrupted the moment.

"This is going in the beginning of your wedding album!"

Hermione's answering giggle was followed by Paul's deep sigh of consent.

There really was no arguing with the woman and to be quite honest, he didn't want to.

* * *

**AN:** Just a short little fic to get the creative juices flowing.

I seem to have gotten distracted and started an Avengers/Harry Potter fic. Yea, that has about 4 chapters done already and I'm wrapping that up because I do not need anymore things to take my attention away from current projects!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this short little oneshot. It was originally part of "It's Complicated," but I took it out.

Review?

- Banana Falvored Eskimo


End file.
